


Don’t Leave Me

by orphan_account



Category: American Assassin (2017)
Genre: American Assassin - Freeform, Choking, Dylan O’Brien/Reader - Freeform, F/M, Kidnapping, Mitch Rapp/Reader - Freeform, Muahahaha!, Mystery, No Smut... For Now., Possessiveness, Protective Dylan, Stan Hurley - Freeform, Stiles Stilinski/Reader - Freeform, Strangulation, you - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 21:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You just found out that the love of your life, Greg Coleman, is actually not the man you thought he was.His name is actually Mitch Rapp, an international assassin that kills terrorists for revenge.What will happen after you find out his secret alibi?
Relationships: Mitch Rapp/Katrina Harper, Mitch Rapp/Original Female Character(s), Mitch Rapp/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Don’t Leave Me

I picked up my bags, leaving a single letter for the man that I still loved on the counter. Scratch that, the man that I was supposed to love. 

“Greg Coleman,” psh. And I fell for it. For the fact that I could’ve become Mrs. Coleman and had his children. For the stupid little dream of living in a beautiful house, with an incredible husband and a wonderful father. It was a lie. All of it. 

His name is Mitch Rapp, not Greg Coleman. He was still in love with his dead fiancé and an international assassin that likely cared for no one but the memory of the Spanish blonde he carried. Perhaps it was his scapegoat for why he killed. An excuse for why he really murdered without a second thought, even if some of the people he killed weren’t the terrorists he needed. 

Maybe he just enjoyed it. 

Whatever it was, I don’t care anymore. This man whom I spent a year and a half with that left constantly for “deployment”, this man that said he was in love with me… it was stupid. I’m stupid. Stupid for falling in love with this damned assassin. 

I wanted to cry as I re-read the letter I put on the desk. 

“To Mitch Rapp and not Greg Coleman,

I’m sorry for talking to you the first time we met in that cafe. I’m sorry for being the one to fall in love with you and make your life a hell of a lot harder. 

I know who you are, and I understand. I’m sorry I’m not Katrina. I know you don’t love me back, and it’s the hard truth I’ll have to swallow. It’s okay though. I’ll live and so will you. 

I will never report you to the police. I know what you do is illegal in the authority’s eyes, but not in mine. Not countless of other people’s lives who passed. Not the woman you loved who died from them. 

I care about you, but let’s pretend we never knew each other. I don’t want either of us to get hurt. 

Love,  
(Y/n)”.

With that, I grabbed my bags and began to head to the door. But not before I heard the key turn that my heart swelled inside my chest, my stomach dropping. Fuck, what the hell was I supposed to do? 

Without a second thought, I grabbed the note and crumpled it up, holding it firmly. I hid the picture I found of him and his former lover, panicking as I checked that there was no other piece of evidence to reveal what I did. 

“What are you doing, babe?” 

I looked up at him from the bedroom, his confused amber eyes looking into mine. Well shit.

“Cleaning. I didn’t know you’d be home so soon. You’re usually away for a longer time.” 

“You don’t sound so happy that I’m here sooner.” He said, giving a smug smirk. “I’ve missed you.”

“Yeah… you too,” I said, plastering the purest smile I could and went to hug him. He smelled like fresh cologne, the scruff on his beard rubbing against the side of my cheek as our faces were together. Hot tears were coming onto me, and I knew sooner or later if I didn’t get out of there I’d break. I tried to push them in, but I couldn’t. 

When we finally parted, he leaned in for a kiss that I evaded. His confusion turned to worry as he noticed the difference in attitude from the girl who was usually so happy-go-lucky. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing.” I said. I licked my dry lips, “I need to leave. My mom isn’t doing well.”

“Oh shit,” he said in disbelief. It was not a good thing to lie about, but at least it was believable. “Do you need me to go-...” 

“No,” I said suddenly. “I mean… I need to go alone. It’s important. I’m sorry.”

“No, no it isn’t a problem.” He said comfortingly. “Call me if you need anything.”

I nodded, grabbing my bags and rushing out of the apartment complex and fast as I could. I didn’t even notice that I dropped the letter. When I closed the door behind me, tears began to rush down my eyes. I couldn’t cry. I shouldn’t. 

I was walking down the hallway quickly when I heard a door open. I looked back, and saw the very person I didn’t want to see. His eyebrows furrowed and he seemed… desperate. 

“(Y/n)! (Y/n) please, I can explain everything-...” 

I did not listen. I began to run, run as fast as I could to the elevator. I pushed the button so many times I swore I broke it. “God damn it, come on!” I said, looking back to see him running. The door opened and I got in, trying to shut the doors as fast as I could. But not before his hand went between them, getting inside. I tried to get out, but he overpowered me and pushed me against the wall as the doors closed in and I was stuck. With him. 

“Please…” I said, the tears coming out inevitably. “Please don’t kill me-...” 

“How did you know?” He said. His voice was dark and different. I saw the note I had written in his clamped hand, and I knew he knew about what I found out. I tried to push out of his grip, but he was too strong. 

“I’m not going to tell them anything, I just want to go home Greg- Mitch.” 

“How did you know?” He repeated. The grip he had on me became tighter, and I felt slowly suffocated.

“It was left open- the box! The fucking box, Mitch! I saw what it was inside, and… and I just want to pretend I never met you.” The ending of my voice was direct. Anger washed over me as I looked over him. This man that took a year and a half away from me. And my heart, for that matter. 

He didn’t say anything, silence stretching between us as his eyes averted mine. The palm of his hand that wasn’t holding me went to his face, sighing heavily as he cursed under his breath.

“Why?” I asked. My voice cracked. “Why did you do this?”

He breathed heavily, seeming to ponder. It felt like an eternity of silence between us. 

“I thought you loved me,” I said. He looked back into me, his eyes watery. “I thought we were meant to be.”

“I do love you!” He said, his voice tightening. 

“No you don’t…” I said firmly. “No you don’t.” 

“I do, (y/n)!” He shouted, and I flinched. “I… I was gonna tell you, but- I was so scared. Scared that I’d lose you.” He put a hand on my cheek, “Scared that they’d take you away from me if they found out.”

“Who’s they?” I asked, but he ignored my question. 

“And thank god they didn’t, (y/n)... Because I’d be lost without you.”

I stopped as he said that, my blood boiling. Lost? No, I wasn’t his last hope, that I knew for damn sure. I was a replacement for her. Of all that he had lost. A simple replacement, and nothing more, nothing less. “

“Please… please don’t leave me.” He said softly, his forehead on mine. “I need you. You’re the only one who can save me.”

“I’m not responsible for saving you, Mitch. That’s your responsibility, and only yours. I wish you the best, I really do… and I’ll always love you. But what you did to me… what you put me through… it’s nothing I need to happen in my life right now.” With that, I pushed him back and pushed the elevator button to open. Tears glistened on his cheeks, and I already was a sobbing mess. I was ready to leave. I didn’t want to. But it was the only thing I could do. 

That was until a hand wrapped around my wrist so hard that it felt as though it was cutting off my blood circulation. A force of air rushed through me before finding myself pushed up against the wall of the elevator once again, his body pressing onto mine. 

“What the hell are you doing?” I said, trying to pull away but unable to. His hand went to my throat, beginning to squeeze and slowly suffocate me. I tried as hard as I could to get away, kicking and attempting to scream but my efforts were futile. His mouth was close to my ear, and I heard ragged breaths as he pushed harder into me. 

“I love you, (y/n),” he said. “I need you. Please, please don’t leave me.” 

Blackness came over me and I felt myself losing consciousness, into the dark abyss of uncertainty.


End file.
